notnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzo Entai
Overview Kenzo Entai, referred to as Entai to everyone, is a domesticated dog, belonging to the Hokkaido breed. He is an asocial, lazy steampunk Canis who creates inventions. Due to his laziness, he doesn't finish most of his inventions unless it was the creation of his jetpack. He usually acts stupid to have others laugh, and will usually keep a smile on his face. Despite his appearance and how he acts at times, he's shown to be strong, and intelligent. * * He is one of the main characters in the Night Of The North Roleplay History Entai's Childhood Growing up in North Yuvi, he was faced with heavy criticism. Other wolves and dogs mistreated him due to how unintelligent his parents and brothers were, as well as stereotyping him about being weak and pathetic, due to his breed of domesticated Canis. When he turned 4, and begun his schooling years, his sister ,Hiroko helped Entai become a smarter pup. Overtime, he proved the others wrong, with the aid of his sister, that he was intelligent. To sum it up, his childhood was a challenge, to see if he wouldn't fall into the footsteps of his other relatives (excluding Hiroko). Entai's Teen Years Before he attended high-school, Entai saw Hiroko do inappropriate acts, which made Entai bi-curious. A few months later, He ignored his curiosity, leaving it behind him. He continued school for a good while until his sophomore year of high school, in which he was surprisingly 14. Sometime during his sophomore year of high-school, he eventually dropped out due to finding no value in school. When Entai dropped out, he changed significantly. He was more serious, aggressive, and overall fell into a dark path, ultimately becoming depressed overtime. During this 3 - year gap of his life, he joined an illegal pack, in which involved him and other wolves/dogs committing crimes, doing illegal activities, and all of this had corrupted Entai. After a while, Entai and the other wolves were eventually caught and placed in custody. As he waited, for his sentence to end, he thought about his future, making himself a promise: change for his Hiroko, and become a better Canis. By the time Entai arrived back home, he missed missed his remaining 2 years of high-school and his first year of college. When he arrived back home, he built prototypes of gadgets and gear, rarely interacting with anyone else but his sister. Due to the exclusion of the outside world, and even most of his family, Entai and Hiroko became best friends and hung out whenever they could. This would go on for about a year. Entai's Recent Days Some time later after Entai and Hiroko made their own jetpacks, he decides to leave his current home to create a "new life" for himself. He left North Yuvi and traveled to Kuna. As he arrives, he meets up with his long lost friend, Kujo. The two become roomates, staying in Kujo's den. As the two settled down, they got to catch up on where they left off when Kujo and his family moved out of North Yuvi. As time passed by, Entai thought about his life, knowing how dark it was. He promised himself, especially due to the fact he didn't wanna go into a depressed phase, to "Keep a smile and make others happy".